weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Contra
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Contra; ---- Arcade 20th Feb 1987 Contra (Arcade, NES, MSX2, DOS, C64, CPC, ZX) 1987 Super Contra (Arcade, NES, DOS, Amiga) 1988 Operation C (SNES, Game Boy) 1991 PlayStation 2 Japan 25th May 2006 Xbox Live Arcade 8th November 2006 Nintendo DS 2008 Plot ---- In Contra, the player controls one of two armed military commandos named Bill "Mad Dog" Rizer and Lance "Scorpion" Bean, who are sent on a mission to neutralize a terrorist group called the Red Falcon Organization that is planning to take over the Earth. Details of the game's setting varies between supplementary materials: the Japanese versions sets the game in a fictional Galuga archipelago near New Zealand in the futuristic year of 2633, whereas the manual for the American NES version sets the game during the present in an unnamed South American island. The American storyline also changes the identity of "Red Falcon" from being the name of a terrorist organization to the name of an alien entity. Game play ---- There are a total of over 10 areas in the game. There are two types of stages in Contra. In addition to the standard side view stages, Contra also features stages in which the player character is seen from behind and must move towards the background in order to proceed. Each of these "3D maze" stages are set inside the corridor of an enemy base in which the player must fight through the base's defenses in order to reach the core of the base. During the 3D maze stages, the upper screen will display a map of the base along with a time limit. Each maze stage is followed by a "3D fixed" stage set at the core of the base, in which the player must destroy a series of flashing sensors to expose an even larger sensor and destroy it. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; two-player cooperative mode Characters ---- Military Commandos: [[Bill Rizer|'Bill "Mad Dog" Rizer']] [[Lance Bean|'Lance "Scorpion" Bean']] Single Player/Co-op Stages ---- Enemy base 10 areas maze followed by 3D stages Walkthrough ---- Weapons ---- Machine gun Laser gun Spread gun Fire gun Equipment ---- Powerups ---- Rapid fire - increase firing speed. Barrier - temporary invincibility. Enemies ---- Red Falcon Organization Aliens ---- Aliens Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Konami Corporation is a Japanese leading developer and publisher of numerous popular and strong-selling toys, trading cards, anime, tokusatsu, slot machines, arcade cabinets and video games. Konami is famous for games such as the Metal Gear series, Dance Dance Revolution series, Castlevania series, Contra series, Pro Evolution Soccer series, Yu-Gi-Oh! series, Silent Hill series, Gradius series, and Frogger series. The company was founded in 1969 as a jukebox rental and repair business in Osaka, Japan, by Kagemasa Kōzuki, the still-current chairman and president. The name "Konami" is a conjunction of the names Kagemasa Kozuki (current chairman and president), Yoshinobu Nakama, and Tatsuo Miyasako. Developers ---- Konami Corporation is a Japanese leading developer and publisher of numerous popular and strong-selling toys, trading cards, anime, tokusatsu, slot machines, arcade cabinets and video games. Konami is famous for games such as the Metal Gear series, Dance Dance Revolution series, Castlevania series, Contra series, Pro Evolution Soccer series, Yu-Gi-Oh! series, Silent Hill series, Gradius series, and Frogger series. The company was founded in 1969 as a jukebox rental and repair business in Osaka, Japan, by Kagemasa Kōzuki, the still-current chairman and president. The name "Konami" is a conjunction of the names Kagemasa Kozuki (current chairman and president), Yoshinobu Nakama, and Tatsuo Miyasako. Achievements ---- Releases ---- Arcade, Famicom/NES, MSX2, ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, MS-DOS, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360 (XBLA), Nintendo DS, Virtual Console, Mobile Phone, PlayStation Network. Patches ---- Reception ---- References Citations Contra: Arcade Footnotes category:video games Category:Arcade